After the Match
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Roman talks to the Undertaker…after their match. Warning... M/M Roman/ Dean Taker/Cena


**Roman talks to the Undertaker…after their match.**

 **Warning M/M**

 **Reigns/Ambrose**

 **Taker/Cena**

* * *

Roman walks backstage; he doesn't want to look back. He's been getting yelled at by lot's of people. He tries to ignore them. He keeps walking until he gets stop for an interview. He says his line; trying to stay in character. He is really sad knowing that he pinned and then retired him. He watched him growing up. He finishes his interview and goes behind the curtains. He spots Dean and Seth waiting for him.

He hugs Dean tight. The younger man hugs him back. He kisses his cheek telling him it's okay. Roman leans back to kiss Dean. Roman let's go to hug Seth.

"You had one great match" smiles Seth

"Well…he is the Undertaker…he deserves all the credit"

"Hey…you gave the fans a show"

"I just wish…it ended differently" says Roman

Dean hugs him "Taker…chose you…remember"

"I know…but I'm having a hard time believing" says Roman

He turns to the screen to see Taker's ring gear in the middle of the ring.

"I need some time alone"

Seth and Dean nod in understanding. They too are saddened to know that Taker is done.

"Love you" says Dean

Roman kisses him and walks away. He tries to find a place where nobody is at. He wants to be alone. He can feel his tears swelling up; his heart slowly breaking.

He had to wrestle his enemy but he always sees him as a hero. Roman cries out; he sits down. He tries to whip his tears away. He respects Taker so much.

..

 _"No kid…that's not how you spear" says Taker with a big smirk_

 _Roman rolls his eyes._

 _"Come on…kid one more time"_

 _Roman runs but slips as he falls down. He cries out and starts laughing. Taker picks him up._

 _"If I'm going to let you spear me…I want it done right…or else it will hurt" laughs Taker_

 _"Come on Sir…Roman is still going to spear you" says Dean_

 _"You guys are the shield…I think you guys need to learn how to work together"_

 _"We already know what to do" says Roman "I'm going to power bomb you through the table…"_

 _Taker laughs "Okay kid…whatever you say"_

 _…..2222_

Roman blinks away the past. Taker did help him with the match. It was in 2013 when he first got in the ring with the Undertaker. He was with the shield. He smiles a little.

It's been a few years. He is now married to Dean. He smiles a little as a flashback came to his mind.

….2222

 _"Go talk to him kid" says Taker_

 _"Wait what?" says Roman_

 _"I see how you look at that kid over there"_

 _"Who Dean?" ask Roman_

 _"Of course…"_

 _"No…I can't…I…"_

 _"I know the look on that face…I had the same look with John" smiles Taker_

 _"It's not like that. We are just friends…"_

 _"Sure…whatever you say" Taker says_

 _Okay…well if I do…how or what do I tell him"_

 _Taker laughs "Just ask him out"_

 _Taker grabs Roman by his shirt and throws him to Dean. He stumbles and crashes to Dean. Taker laughs and walks away. Roman rubs the back of his head._

 _"Sup Roman" says Dean_

 _"Hey…Dean…I was wondering…if…you want to hang out…"_

 _"Sure…"_

 _"But on a date?"_

 _Dean laughs "Yes…sounds fun"_

 _Roman smiles "Good…"_

 _….22222_

Roman whips the tears from his eyes. He always respects the Undertaker. He had the honor to have the last match with him. He is going to miss having him around. He knows that Taker is going to get some good rest.

….22222

 _Roman is staring at the hat. He looks around wondering if Taker is around. He smiles knowing that he is alone. He puts on the hat and looks around. He laughs a little; the hat fits him well. Roman walks to the mirror and starts posing like him. He blinks a little and turns around._

 _"Nice hat" he whispers_

 _"I've had that hat for a long while"_

 _Roman jumps up by surprise. He takes the hat off as quickly as he can. He hides the hat behind him._

 _"Hey…Sir" Roman says nervously_

 _Taker laughs "It's okay"_

 _Roman gives the hat back to him. He looks away shyly._

 _"Aren't you suppose to be out there with Dean…to face Seth"_

 _"No…I mean yes…yes"_

 _Taker laughs as he shakes his head gently._

 _"I'll be going" smiles Roman. He starts walking out the door._

 _"Hey kid…"_

 _Taker places the hat on Roman. The Samoan looks up with a smile._

 _"I have three more…" smirks Taker._

 _Roman nods "Thanks…"_

 _Roman goes out the door. Taker sits down thinking about something._

 _…2222_

"Kid…"

Roman shoots up knowing who it is. He tries to whip away his tears. He looks up at the legend.

"You alright…?" he says

"I'm…I'm…" says Roman "But…"

"Kid…"

"You said…next year was going to be your last" says Roman

"I didn't want to put too much pressure on a kid"

"You know I'm not a kid"

"I know…"

"You said next year…not today…or"

"I didn't want to worry you…I didn't want to put so much weight on your shoulders…I wanted you to perform just how you always do"

"But…why me?" ask Roman

"I saw a great future in you… kid"

"I don't think so…"

"I'm never wrong…" laughs Taker "I mean…look at Cena…and Orton"

"But why me….is it because of my family"

Taker shakes his head "You're family…are great…but you have something more…just like your cousins…Jimmy and Jey…"

"And what's that…?"

"Don't know" Taker laughs

Roman shakes his head "Okay…"

"I…just…I'm a big fan of you…and I retired you…and…"

"Don't say another word…"

Roman looks down; his shoulders shaking. He starts crying again.

The undertaker steps closer to Roman. He brings him to a hug. Roman hugs him back tightly. Roman tries to keep the tears from falling to Taker. Roman doesn't let go for a good while. Taker doesn't as well.

Roman let's go along with Taker. He looks up at the great legend. He is smiling down at him.

"By the way…I never wanted to take your yard" says Roman

"It's always my yard…and you're the next big dog" says Taker "So I want to ask you something"

"What's that…?"

"I can't keep the yard forever…I want you to take care of our yard…"

"You're yard…"

"No…not anymore…it's yours"

Roman shakes his head.

"Don't let anyone take it"

Roman nods "I promise…"

Taker hugs him again.

"See you later…" he whispers

Roman nods and lets him go. Taker sees his ring gear being taken to him. Taker grabs it and looks back at Roman.

"Hey kid…"

Roman looks up at him. Taker puts the hat on him.

"Looks good on you"

Taker places the jacket on him.

"There you go…"

Roman hugs him again.

"Now…I'm going home and I'm going to have a good rest" says Taker

"Bye…"

"Take care kid, give the fans one hell of a show"

Roman watches him go. Roman sees Dean and he runs to him. Ambrose laughs as he sees his man running to him.

"What…are…you wearing…?" ask Dean

"Oh…Taker gave it to me…"

"You look good" laughs Dean

"Come on….let's go"

"Where…?"

Roman stops "I don't know…"

Dean laughs as he kisses him. "Okay…let's just walk…"

Roman holds Dean's hand and both walk out the arena. Roman sees John hugging Taker. The whole roster is out there with him. They are clapping for him; giving him hugs. Triple H, Shawn, so much more. Taker gives those hugs as well.

Dean holds Romans' hand tighter.

"He'll be back…" smiles Dean

"I hope…" says Roman

Roman walks out the arena to head to the hotel.

…2222

Roman places the hat and jacket on the counter. He whips his eyes. Taker said he had a great future. He is not going to fail him. Taker did the same to Cena, Show, Orton, Triple H, and all are great stars. He was a leader, and great man.

Roman is going to miss having him around. He hears Dean get bump on the toe and starts yelling. Roman laughs.

"It's your yard Taker, and I'm going to protect it" says Roman

"ROMAN…HELP!" yells Dean

Roman rolls his eyes. "Great…"

He runs to Dean and starts laughing at him. Roman picks him up and kisses him. Dean giggles as he hugs Roman back.

Dean sees the jacket and hat on the counter.

"What are you going to do now?" ask Dean

"I'm just going to do my job. Whatever they tell me to do…I will do"

Dean and Roman lay down.

"I'm going to run the yard"

Dean laughs. Roman hugs him and falls asleep slowly.

* * *

 **The end**

 **(Thank you Taker!)**


End file.
